


Tit for Tat, Two for Two

by Wranglis_Disorder



Category: Filly Funtasia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wranglis_Disorder/pseuds/Wranglis_Disorder
Summary: When Lynn and Will set off to defeat their bullies, they find their bullies are once again two steps ahead....or so they think.





	Tit for Tat, Two for Two

Chapter 1 The same thing every day. Bicker bicker, snicker snicker  
[  
1:07 AM  
]  
Lynn rolled her eyes so far back her skull almost popped them out. How did Zam and Zamie never get tired of this?  
[  
1:08 AM  
]  
Whenever they weren't pulling a joint prank on Willow or some other unfortunate, these twins were at each other's throats. Over literally anything. And they wouldn't shut up. Lynn had to restrain herself to not nob their heads in.  
[  
1:08 AM  
]  
The only person seeming more bothered was Fabian, but aside some death glares he simply ignored them, being too reserved to tell them off as the two deserved.  
[  
1:08 AM  
]  
It was like a constant bullying match  
[  
1:08 AM  
]  
Why was Will always the target, that's another thing  
[  
1:09 AM  
]  
Zamie in particular enjoyed harassing him too much, while Zam seemed to just go along or act indifferent  
[  
1:09 AM  
]  
Lynn had no way to stand up for her friend-  
[  
1:09 AM  
]  
ha  
[  
1:10 AM  
]  
Lynn had no way to stand up for her 'friend' without getting dragged in herself, but she felt bad and kind of upset that Will took no action and just accepted this. He wasn't the brightest filly in the world but Will was not dumb, yet these two did everything they can to make him look worse to academy staff, as if the pranks weren't enough  
[  
1:12 AM  
]  
But today she had it. She snapped.  
[  
1:12 AM  
]  
When they were about to slide an orange peel under Will's hooves, she ran at them and yanked their tails forcing them to face her. Surprised, Zamie looked upset while Zam slowly reddened his face.  
[  
1:13 AM  
]  
Tail pulls are sexual, I keep forgetting that  
[  
1:13 AM  
]  
"Move on and find someone else, guys".  
[  
1:14 AM  
]  
Zamie jumped at the bit, "We got our target and our reasons"  
[  
1:14 AM  
]  
"I know I don't do a great job standing up for him anymore but Will is my friend..."  
[  
1:14 AM  
]  
"He can handle himself" Zam shrugged, "besides, what's it to you..."  
[  
1:15 AM  
]  
"Friend" Zamie spit with half contempt half ... jealousy? "We all know you're fucking him"  
[  
1:15 AM  
]  
"Whoa Zamie hold on,-"  
[  
1:15 AM  
]  
"No she isn't wrong. He's my boyfriend and he will never be yours. Period" Lynn was playing by the ear at this point but if it worked it worked. She and Will had screwed...but they weren't official, more like FWB...maybe fuck buddies. She had lost count  
[  
1:16 AM  
]  
"Piss me off enough and we might go after you" Zamie began-  
[  
1:16 AM  
]  
"No, let's just ler her stew," Zam grinned wily, lowering his eyelids to look smarmy.  
[  
1:17 AM  
]  
"You mean 'let' ?" Lynn asked  
[  
1:17 AM  
]  
"I know what I meant", Zam yawned.  
[  
1:19 AM  
]  
"Well I know something too." And at this point a part of Lynn felt regret but this was enough. "You two are simply jealous of me having something with Will! If you're so fucking wise ass, why don't you go fuck yourselves! Together! Then we won't have to hear you bitch all the time!"  
[  
1:19 AM  
]  
Lynn had shouted that. The hallway around her drew stares, then snickers  
[  
1:20 AM  
]  
Zamie was fuming at this point but Zam strangely seemed unaffected, his earlier embarrassment now cooling into...uh oh, that was a BAD look. BAD.  
[  
1:20 AM  
]  
"I can one up you, Lynn". "Since YOU think we're both so desperate for some action, why don't you give us a helping hoof?"  
[  
1:20 AM  
]  
"What? No, fuck off. bad joke.."  
[  
1:21 AM  
]  
"Get Will over," Zam continued, still smiling eerily, "If you're sooo good at it, let my sister have a turn-"  
[  
1:22 AM  
]  
"And?" Lynn felt herself walking into a trap as she against her own better judgment began considering this offer, if only it would stop this nonsense for once and for all.  
[  
1:22 AM  
]  
"And I get to bag you" and Zam had the most massive shit-eating smile Lynn had ever seen.  
[  
1:22 AM  
]  
Lynn slapped him across the face. Hard.  
[  
1:23 AM  
]  
"Hey you fucking cunt!" Zamie yelled, whapping Lynn back twice as hard. Lynn fell over, but she was now chuckling, not angry. So THIS was the solution to shut up the twins. Just prove her and WIll's dominance over them. It was too perfect.  
[  
1:23 AM  
]  
"Deal. But we're on top".  
[  
1:23 AM  
]  
"Uh...what?" Zam said, his smile suddenly gone.  
[  
1:23 AM  
]  
Other students who had been looking around had at this point gained interest in the small fight going on here and somebody whistled, but who could tell who it was  
[  
1:24 AM  
]  
"You heard me. I'm the dom. Always. Even with Will" Lynn was being waaay too forward even for herself.  
[  
1:24 AM  
]  
"Oh, ok, so long as you don't walk in with a fucking strap-on that's fine" Zam said.  
[  
1:24 AM  
]  
So, she liked her boy and he liked her. This could be played wisely.  
[  
1:24 AM  
]  
Too good to be true.  
[  
1:25 AM  
]  
"Tonight in the chemistry classroom. I got a spell Will's been asking me to try".  
[  
1:25 AM  
]  
"How're we getting in?""" Zamie whined.  
[  
1:25 AM  
]  
"Me and Will nacked some teleportation crystals off of poor Fabian. You two can figure it out yourselves, keys are in the teacher's lounges".  
[  
1:26 AM  
]  
And with that, she strutted off, pleasantly surprised at how this bs had worked. She had no crystals anymore of course, but she was going to humiliate these two beyond belief. No need to be honest.  
[  
1:26 AM  
]  
(what should I name this story? This chapter?)

Chapter 2  
[  
1:28 AM  
]  
Professor Ashia was tired of the elf students in her afternoon class. Bella was okay if a bit clumsy, but the two pale-faced twins were a constant drag, and today more than ever. What had gotten into them??  
[  
1:29 AM  
]  
Tired, she forgot her keys on her desk when beginning to pack - but always double checking since this classroom had some dangerous chemicals and so on - she found them right there. She was clearly tired.  
[  
1:30 AM  
]  
"Alright you two, scatter. You've been enough trouble for today. How many times do I have to remind you not to mix crystals with stir sticks?"  
[  
1:30 AM  
]  
Playing their best innocent faces, the twins reassured her all was well and scampered off.  
[  
1:30 AM  
]  
Ashia closed the door. The key felt a bit loose, but she didn't think much of it.  
[  
1:31 AM  
]  
\- - - - - - - - - - -  
[  
1:32 AM  
]  
"You said WHAT?" Will was shocked. This was the last thing he was expecting to hear today, although he was not entirely displeased but he hid any signs of interest craftily.  
[  
1:33 AM  
]  
"I'm not going to go through with it! And neither are you! It's just to get them off our backs, at least for a while. This prank is going to teach them a lesson when they're banging the doors trying to get in at 9 PM and Sparkle comes over to find them all soppy and mad".  
[  
1:33 AM  
]  
"But other fillies heard you, and you're just going to run over that without thinking? Lynn, do you want the whole school spreading rumours?"  
[  
1:33 AM  
]  
"Oh please, everyone knows already"  
[  
1:33 AM  
]  
"It's not supposed to be known."  
[  
1:34 AM  
]  
"Will. Rose is never going to like you. So stop trying to save face. I can do anything she can better, anyway.." and Lynn batted her eyelashes and leaned in for a quick peck. But Will didn't close his eyes at all and failed to react.  
[  
1:34 AM  
]  
He was visibly upset, and not over this killing any chances of him asking out Miss Star Student to the ball later in the month.  
[  
1:35 AM  
]  
"You do know what happens if someone slips this to Sparkle, right? You might live through it but I'm going to be OUT of here. What if Fabian catches words of this??"  
[  
1:37 AM  
]  
"Don't worry. Students in other years and programs. They don't know us. Besides, they'll laugh it off as a rumour too once these two get caught out".  
[  
1:37 AM  
]  
LATER  
[  
1:37 AM  
]  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
[  
1:38 AM  
]  
CREAK  
[  
1:39 AM  
]  
the door opened slowly but steadily. The key was right.  
[  
1:39 AM  
]  
They had gone and swapped the existing key with a neat fake. The fake fit almost as well but didn't properly lock the door (in case they lost the real one, they could still get in).  
[  
1:39 AM  
]  
Who cares if other students might sneak in later...  
[  
1:39 AM  
]  
this school had too many rules.  
[  
1:40 AM  
]  
But the door revealed an empty room.  
[  
1:40 AM  
]  
Realizing what had happened, Zamie began to fume again. She knew Lynn was pulling them, but at least Zam and her could have found Will here, gullible as he could be, and beat him up for letting his girlfriend tell him what to do.  
[  
1:40 AM  
]  
Well, that didn't make much sense but any reason was good when you were mad.  
[  
1:41 AM  
]  
Zamie wanted to do so much more to the grey faerie but she could be satisfied seeing him upset and puffed up.  
[  
1:41 AM  
]  
However, no grey, no magenta. Neither of the 'secret' pair were in.  
[  
1:41 AM  
]  
Zam, always the shier but wiser, pulled out his mirror.  
[  
1:41 AM  
]  
"Stop checking yourself out and think of something!"  
[  
1:42 AM  
]  
"She ain't gonna come here just because you dolled yourself up, bro"  
[  
1:42 AM  
]  
Zam ignored his sister completely and began flashing a light...  
[  
1:42 AM  
]  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
[  
1:43 AM  
]  
Bella was just leaving Lynn's room when Lynn's mirror began to vibrate like crazy. Oh crap, had she left it on vibrator again? Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck - no wait, it was a call. Okay. No surprised today.  
[  
1:44 AM  
]  
Bella, not convinced, giggled and sauntered off, either none the wiser or all too wise already. Lynn was marginally older than the other two girls in the dorm and a lot more bored. Or something.  
[  
1:44 AM  
]  
"Who the fuck is it" Lynn thought out loud to herself before realizing it might be Twilight or someone reporting the chemistry case to her. But it wasn't a professor - it was  
[  
1:44 AM  
]  
ZAM  
[  
1:44 AM  
]  
Oh god oh no.  
[  
1:44 AM  
]  
He was clearly in the room.  
[  
1:44 AM  
]  
HOW HAD THEY GOT IN?  
[  
1:45 AM  
]  
"You two are always together", Lynn began.  
[  
1:45 AM  
]  
"We got a key," Zam laughed. "Guess who gave it to us?"  
[  
1:45 AM  
]  
"I don't care. Just fuck off."  
[  
1:45 AM  
]  
"Hey, you want us to stop bugging WillWill, hold up your end of the deal", Zam continued, his sister leaning in, now curious.  
[  
1:46 AM  
]  
Lynn was slightly amused that Zam really thought this little game would lead anywhere. "Fine, call it off. Go ahead and keep bullying him. I'll find another way".  
[  
1:47 AM  
]  
"A way to her heart, eh" Zamia whispered to her brother, but he thought a moment and went on "If we call Will and he says yes to this, then you miss out and get cucked by your own bully, exactly what you hate."  
[  
1:47 AM  
]  
"Is that an invitation or a threat, Zam?" Lynn said, unamused, pursing her lips.  
[  
1:48 AM  
]  
"Not how you do a duckface," Zamia chimed in.  
[  
1:48 AM  
]  
"Not trying to make one", Lynn replied.  
[  
1:48 AM  
]  
"See you in 15 minutes", Zam continued, and hung up.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
[  
1:48 AM  
]  
"Yo, Will".  
[  
1:48 AM  
]  
"The hell do you two want?" Will said sleepily, playing dumb. Cedric at the far side of the room looked up, amused.  
[  
1:49 AM  
]  
"You know exactly what" Zamia breathed.  
[  
1:49 AM  
]  
"Nah", Will said, "I don't. And unless you REALLY want to get your asses handed to you, you should probably leave the lab."  
[  
1:50 AM  
]  
"How would you feel knowing Zam fucked your girlfriend while you stood there and watched...or not even, just knowing it happened."  
[  
1:50 AM  
]  
"Lynn would never..."  
[  
1:50 AM  
]  
"She already said yes", Zamia continued. "So, your choice. Be there or be a fucking whiny small dick. See you"  
[  
1:51 AM  
]  
In fact, Zamie had seen Will's dick before, but not the way she wanted. She had caught Will and Lynn once, but hid away before they noticed, in some back area like a shed or a closet somewhere.  
[  
1:51 AM  
]  
It was sizeable, he was a lot bigger than most of the fillies in their year. In multiple ways.  
[  
1:52 AM  
]  
Will was taken aback by this. Cedric, meanwhile, had found reason to chuckle. "You know, sometimes I feel relieved that those two don't go after me, but now is not one of those times. Go teach them a lesson!"  
[  
1:52 AM  
]  
Will did not take orders from his blue Smurf looking room mate and did exactly as he was told.  
[  
1:53 AM  
]  
_

Chapter 3  
[  
1:53 AM  
]  
Will and Lynn bumped into each other approaching the science wing. Both confused to see each other here instead of in the room itself, they both yelled out at once.  
[  
1:53 AM  
]  
"I can't believe you'd go in there without me!"  
[  
1:54 AM  
]  
"How could you say yes to them, and without getting me in!"  
[  
1:54 AM  
]  
Both realizing their foolishness, that the twins had double tricked them, they nevertheless realized how turned on they both were by this scenario. At least in some ways. Finally fucking over the bullies. Maybe literally.  
[  
1:55 AM  
]  
"Let's just do it quickly, and after maybe we can have an actual sesh, you think?" Lynn asked.  
[  
1:55 AM  
]  
"Yeah", Will said, but he seemed distracted.  
[  
1:56 AM  
]  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
[  
1:56 AM  
]  
Inside, the two were already waiting. Both trying and somewhat failing to look seductive (pales, really?), they clearly did also look mischievous. This was not going to end so smoothly.  
[  
1:58 AM  
]  
Zamie uncrossed her hooves slowly and sultrily to show her pussy, pulsating and dripping wet. She had been waiting for this for too long.  
[  
1:58 AM  
]  
Zam, on the other side, folded over to show his dick, a tower that compared to Will easily, throbbing with anticipation.  
[  
1:58 AM  
]  
Goddamn it.  
[  
1:59 AM  
]  
They might actually enjoy this.  
[  
1:59 AM  
]  
This was exactly not supposed to happen. Lynn was hoping to avoid giving these two ANY impression of satisfaction.  
[  
2:00 AM  
]  
A deeper worry hit her that Will might prefer Zamie to her. Perhaps he was thinking the same thing about Zam, although the superficial - and stiff- reasons why - were not sufficient. She peeped down under his underbelly seeing his sheath slowly unfolding at the sight of Zamie. Dark as his dick was, you could tell he was fucking masted.

"No peeping, you got your own focus", Zam quipped, beckoning Lynn over. She gulped. A deeper still, more primal worry, hit her. What if SHE liked Zam more? What if she enjoyed this? Would this become a regular thing? A deal to keep these two at bay?  
[  
2:01 AM  
]  
Was it worth it?  
[  
2:01 AM  
]  
Might she...enjoy it?  
[  
2:01 AM  
]  
Will seemed totally emotionless for some reason, other than perhaps unease or impatience.  
[  
2:01 AM  
]  
But his eyes spoke otherwise. He was interested. Too interested.  
[  
2:02 AM  
]  
It was like a fetish, almost. A strange one at that, she had never heard of it before.  
[  
2:02 AM  
]  
But listening to Zam, realizing what she had signed up for, she looked over at him, admitting that yes, he was kind of sexy himself, goofy as he was with his cock standing up like a captain watching the sunrise from the poop deck of a tall ship.  
[  
2:03 AM  
]  
She felt herself getting wider down there and a bit wet. She hadn't had a go with Will in a while, and with Bella and Rose being so nosy lately, no chance to whip out the toys.  
[  
2:03 AM  
]  
Although surely Bella at least had her own. Rose, who knows. She had probably found a boy-toy, not just toys. But Will was unreliable, given his shifting interests and the fact he had more choices than she did.  
[  
2:04 AM  
]  
Melody was always an option for him, she liked him. Bella wouldn't say no, probably, although he'd never ask, they didn't get along lately. Will was a stud, that was it. She definitely was going to make their thing official later if the earlier scene hadn't done it.  
[  
2:06 AM  
]  
Curious, but not wanting to be too eager or too easy, she didn't sit down on Zam, but instead next to him, beginning to wrap her back hooves around his member slowly while using her front hooves to rub him off. Not allowing himself to have all the fun, Zam decided to stop playing king-to-the-columbine and moved a decisive hoof to Lynn's dripping cunt, now very prominent and red on her underside, much like her red face as she realized she was enjoying this too much already.  
[  
2:07 AM  
]  
Zam was not to be satisfied nor to satisfy with just hooves though, and began shifting himself over - delicately- she was still holding him rather tight there - so he could get his tongue down there. He was pretty bad at anatomy but he had caught his sister by accident in the shower once and somehow had remembered that. Don't go for just the inside, the clit and the lips need attention too. He muzzled his snout over her, getting himself wet in her juices.  
[  
2:08 AM  
]  
Then a little action and Lynn felt herself flaring and firing up. Her hair was on end a bit. Zam was clumsy but somehow he knew what he was doing down there. Or maybe Lynn had forgot she was sensitive around her labia. It was easy to forget sometimes, since with Will and alone she usually just jammed it in, or bent his head down on her clit. Faster that way.  
[  
2:09 AM  
]  
She recalled the one time she had pathetically tried to swordfight with Will, as if she stood a chance as WIll had slapped his cock on her clit to the point of her shuddering - oh fuck!  
[  
2:09 AM  
]  
She began to moan quietly, but not just the pleasure but also her realization she had began doing all this without even checking what Will had done.  
[  
2:09 AM  
]  
___'

Will had walked over to Zamie's waiting legs and done exactly what Zam would have done- well, he had considered taking the chance to pull his sheath-out-of-sword move that had worked so well on Lynn somehow, but that hurt his glans a lot and besides, he had more intention to show he was BETTER than Zam, this was clearly a competition.  
[  
2:11 AM  
]  
Expert from practice, Lynn gave him plenty as he wanted and Melody once or twice, he recalled with some guilt, he expertly began maneouvering his tongue and one hoof around Zamie's nethers, dragging smooth patterns and circles around her vulva, once in a while sticking in her vagina proper, but never too long, always keeping her on edge and teased, just like she had done to him in another sense sooo many times.  
[  
2:12 AM  
]  
It felt right, like payback. Revenge. Punishment. This bitch deserved it.  
[  
2:12 AM  
]  
No, that wasn't right somehow.  
[  
2:13 AM  
]  
She was going to end up enjoying it at this rate and Will was afraid he would too. Without realizing it, he had begun stroking himself with his other free hoof, even as Zamie had pulled out her hooves to help his head and to add to the clit action, but she insistently put the hoof off his head, doing well on its own, to grab his cock instead. Rock hard, just as she thought. He was falling for her easily. She'd steal him from Lynn no time. Or maybe this could just be a regular thing...ahh. She would like that. Very much  
[  
2:14 AM  
]  
Getting tired of this ...well, comforting, but revealing and somewhat prone position, Zamie whispered that she was getting cold down there, even though she was in fact boiling hot at her puss and Will clearly knew this, having been face deep in. She had him climb on top around her and began licking his dick instead, a lick for a lick, eye for an eye.  
[  
2:14 AM  
]  
It worked so long as he didn't poke that in her eye. Ow, that was wide.  
[  
2:15 AM  
]  
Careful, she started circling his cock and then slowly lowered the shaft into her mouth, noting that it was already slightly wet as well - Will was so aroused he had began to precum a bit.  
[  
2:15 AM  
]  
Noting this, Will got more fierce on his end, but they stayed in a sort of strange standing 69, a 68 of sorts almost, as they ended up falling side to side.  
[  
2:16 AM  
]  
\-----

On the other side, Lynn had taken notes - best she could, and had began sucking on the dick she was muzzling herself, although she wanted to prove she was faster and better. Bobbing up and down as fast she could, she ran out of breath.  
[  
2:17 AM  
]  
Zam was pleasantly amused, liking seeing Lynn give in so easily to control. Where was that strong now? He was a smooth bastard, that's for sure.  
[  
2:18 AM  
]  
But she had always stood up for WIll so hard when Zamie tried to flirt with him or fuck with him. Jealousy, niceness, or just rage? Anyway it did not matter one bit - the important thing is, he had her on his dick - well, wrong hole maybe, but at least partially right, and shut up for once on it. Mm, she knew her tongue well. Although she was breathing like a scared squirrel.  
[  
2:20 AM  
]  
Mixing his hooves and tongue around, the 69 became more complete as Zam decided to prove to Will he could outdo him in ANY competition, which the occasional glance from Will on the other side of the class showed he was also considering. He made a road map out of Lynn's lips and all of her down there, remembering to circle around as much he could without focusing on any one place, but letting his tongue roll around to where he guessed her G spot was. Or was it the A spot? No, the G. He thought. Who the fuck cared.  
[  
2:20 AM  
]  
\-----

So much saliva. Will was blowing out the stuff onto Zamie, well inside her more like it, but she was also drowning his cock in spit herself. Will realized he was going to have to make a move here or he'd let Zam win by default. Getting an excuse to switch, he let Zamie pump him faster as he pumped her, but then nudged her slowly off.  
[  
2:21 AM  
]  
"Alright, enough playing around, let's get at it." He smiled wryly. "Hey, you didn't even hold hooves with me or kiss me or anything! What foreplay?? Nothing romantic about that."  
[  
2:22 AM  
]  
"Oh you wanted romance? Then how come you just opened yourself wide like petals of a flower when I looked at you, eh? You're thirsty as fuck, you want this so bad you can't even hold yourself back!" True, Zamie was still touching herself, she couldn't seem to wait for him.  
[  
2:23 AM  
]  
"But you coulda tried! It's a present, not a dare"  
[  
2:23 AM  
]  
"It's a challenge for me. Besides, this ain't a date", Will said, and with that he slid his penis into her vagina with the force of a thousand suns. One for each stupid prank this envious girl had pulled on him.  
[  
2:24 AM  
]  
"You like me so much, you can kiss me while we fuck", he offered, and to his surprise Zamie gave up all her pride at that moment, and leaned in for a kiss, grabbing his hooves at the same time. She hadn't said anything but had reacted visibly to him going inside her, her legs crampling up with pleasure for a long awaited award.  
[  
2:26 AM  
]  
Rubbing hooves together passionately, Will realized he didn't care if Lynn thought bad of this. He liked this too much. He began thrusting him, and he was so stiff inside her he could almost see himself bulging out of her flesh. He was definitely turning her guts inside out. She felt like it anyway, totally at his mercy now and destroyed. So much for putting up a fight or being dominant. She had wanted to ride him, but this missionary was too good, he could get in deep enough AND he hit all the spots. That was perfect.  
[  
2:27 AM  
]  
Almost.

"Could you... turn on your side a bit?" she asked, and he, seeming almost zombified now, agreed easily. Going a bit faster, his balls began slapping her clitoris a bit, and finally she had all the spots. This was too good to be true. She pinched herself.  
[  
2:27 AM  
]  
It was true.  
[  
2:28 AM  
]  
Ohhhhh godddd  
[  
2:28 AM  
]  
She felt herself quivering as she got close. Somehow he was not slowing down, but kept constant  
[  
2:28 AM  
]  
How had he not cum yet? A spell? Or just practice?  
[  
2:29 AM  
]  
She felt herself go, gushing over his meat as her fluids spilled out from the action, slowly but steadily gurgling out  
[  
2:29 AM  
]  
Uhhhh  
[  
2:30 AM  
]  
Her eyes coming back into place, she was blushing profusely, and asked if she could switch - mostly to get a short break already! She felt on fire down there and it was getting burning, but WIll showed no signs of stopping. He tossed her over on top of him while still inside her.  
[  
2:30 AM  
]  
"Go"  
[  
2:30 AM  
]  
\-----

Lynn was not to be outdone!  
[  
2:30 AM  
]  
The moment Will changed his mind and slid inside Zamie, she realized she would have to take Zam in at that point or look like a coward.  
[  
2:31 AM  
]  
She was also afraid, really, that maybe he really would prefer Zamie to her. That could not happen, no. She had to show she was better, could do better, fuck better.  
[  
2:31 AM  
]  
Or at least, seem better overall and do competition.  
[  
2:31 AM  
]  
Although, she thought, maybe she could enjoy Zam too.  
[  
2:32 AM  
]  
Enjoy him more than Will, even. So they would be even then.  
[  
2:32 AM  
]  
This could even...be...a regular thing.  
[  
2:32 AM  
]  
She very much was considering it now.  
[  
2:32 AM  
]  
aaahahha  
[  
2:33 AM  
]  
Lynn hadn't even said anything but Zam had seen her glances and looks and had figured it out. Letting his mouth rest already, he moved into a position to spoon Lynn, but having her partially facing him, chest and tummy all exposed and out there, resting his massive cock on her belly button. Funny, almost. But he just wanted to be funny as usual, and Lynn felt annoyed that once again he was stealing her of her dignity. Except this time, a big part of her wanted it, both down and up.  
[  
2:35 AM  
]  
He flexed his dick like a twitchy ear, slapping her a few times straight on the pussy, before slowly pushing back and sliding back and forth as he rubbed her lips to her chambers, getting his head covered in some warmup fun. Or warmup juices, really, it was getting to be a puddle. Zam had forgotten how much girls could spew. It had been a while since his last girlfriend. And that wasn't really a good relationship. If one at all.  
[  
2:35 AM  
]  
He started poking, slapping, but denying her from going in, eventually letting just the tip slide, and Lynn felt herself going red not with excitement or humiliation but frustration, as she stood up a bit and jammed herself onto him. She was in charge now.  
[  
2:36 AM  
]  
Positioning herself like a queen in this new awkward but fitting slant spoon, she began circling his wood around inside her beaver, making sure to hit all the angles. If he was too lazy to do any work, she'd have to make him pay. Maybe she could deny him too, but at this point she just wanted him to sit there and suffer, so she moved violently, accidentally getting herself more aroused than him in doing so.  
[  
2:37 AM  
]  
Zam was not to be outdone so easily, but he was caught off guard here, his smoothness leaving him as he let out a groan or three and his eyes got watery. Lynn was feeling her own eyes going off a bit- oh no not now it was too soon she was going to loooooose  
[  
2:38 AM  
]  
Lynn calmed herself, opened her vaginal muscles up a bit, letting her walls relax. She could play the waiting game for long.  
[  
2:39 AM  
]  
But she noticed on the other side that Zamie was getting close, and realizing she was playing a timing game here, she decided she'd have to be first. Going full heels back, she clamped on Zam's cock instead, wrapping it around inside her like a candy or a hot dog on a bun. A very firm, succulent, hot dog. Rock solid.  
[  
2:39 AM  
]  
Lynn didn't even realize how fast she was moving until she saw Zam panting to keep up, also trying to move but not able to keep pace. He was getting worried she might break his dick off, but Lynn was past being mad or hard now. She let him be hard, very hard indeed. But no more anger. Just pleasure.  
[  
2:40 AM  
]  
Lynn let it all out. All the anger. All the irritation. She jizzed out all over Zam, splattering her cum on his groin and back hooves and belly as she came furiously.  
[  
2:41 AM  
]  
At this point, Zam finally got a chance to move uninterrupted, and decisively grabbed her by the pussy, shifting her over around her groin, so they were now facing each other at the same level, still inside her all the time the whole while. And throbbing too, but somehow he didn't feel ready to cum himself yet. Not quite.  
[  
2:41 AM  
]  
He wanted to prove himself; that he was still better than her, and still tougher, but also that he cared about her - wait what???  
[  
2:42 AM  
]  
Shifting into a slightly gentler position, he was able to move in deeper now, feeling himself go all the way until he hit Lynn's core, bumping his knob against her cervix.  
[  
2:43 AM  
]  
To his pleasant surprise, she didn't react in pain, but with a whimper. She was one of those girls who liked it all the way there, nice. He could make use of this.  
[  
2:43 AM  
]  
\- - - - -

Will had been pounding Zamie furiously, but now she was on top and riding him like a cowfilly. She swayed and bucked her hips, her thighs, rolling and moving every part of her on him, so she could be the star here, the prize he secretly always wanted but never knew. She had him totally lost on her, under her spell, and as his big black dick shuffled inside her more and more, she knew this was right, and meant to be. No fights, no words, he was hers now. In every sense, and all the way in, as close as could be. If for some reason Lynn objected, no matter. This was going to happen every week. No, every day. Every hour. It could be forever. She won't stop, no matter what.  
[  
2:45 AM  
]  
\- - - - -  
[  
2:47 AM  
]  
Zam started fishing Lynn apart, flesh by flesh, splitting her end to end. Gently, but quicker gradually, he picked up pace until he felt like he was slipping a fish - his fish - inside her, graceful like a dolphin as ever. Not a word Zam thought of himself as much, but this was so pure and so enjoyable he didn't give a damn. He totally had Lynn now as well, she had melted in his hooves and his embrace as he pulled her in for a snug, tight, warm, hug, not fucking her anymore but lovingly and yet aggressively making love to her, sexing her, breeding her. She was fit to have a good dick inside her, and from how she shivered and moaned louder and louder, she sure needed one. He needed a good pussy too, and he had found a perfect fit. Yes, this was going to repeat.  
[  
2:47 AM  
]  
\- - - - -  
[  
2:48 AM  
]  
Will was loving this too much. He had enjoyed taking charge, paying back the toll, but now Zamie the meanie had been defeated and it was only Zamie the lover. He let her enjoy him out to her heart - and slobbering cunt's - content, but he had to do at least some of the work too, so he grabbed her ass and began pumping back a little. She was groaning a lot now, and he was too. This was really good. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for this to be a regular thing, how about that? Now there was no control, no fighting. Zamie was on top but she wasn't domming - at least not in the bad way. She was loving him, and he loved it too, just as much.  
[  
2:49 AM  
]  
\- - - - -  
[  
2:50 AM  
]  
Lynn felt Zam poking every last crevice, every last search for more flesh to hit, more in her crevice that had before felt too full, but now felt just completely right, filled as it should be, finished and whole. Every last gap left her wanting more as he was now steadily jamming into her. He was breathing hard, gasps and grunts coming out. She was at this point almost screaming out loud, but what did she care. This was too good. She didn't even hear herself, all she could hear and think is how she wanted more. And more. And more. This was not a one time thing. This was going to keep happening.  
[  
2:50 AM  
]  
\- - - - -

Both couples leaning in for a deep, slobbery kiss, got more and more furious, and then, unable to hold back, it turned into a screaming match. Zamie too had lost her voice control just like Lynn, and Zam and Will were barely any different. Faster. Pumping. More. Harder. Longer. Deeper. More. Pulsing.  
[  
2:51 AM  
]  
They all came almost at the same time, all four. If you asked, it was almost magical.  
[  
2:52 AM  
]  
Fluids, dripping everywhere.  
[  
2:52 AM  
]  
Lynn and Zamie were drowned in cum from Zam and Will.  
[  
2:52 AM  
]  
Although Zam and Will themselves had massive puddles at their crotches, tons of love fluids all joined together in synchrony and harmony, a sign of great passion and peace.  
[  
2:52 AM  
]  
They were done. Busted up. Too tired for round two, but it would happen as soon as tomorrow.  
[  
2:52 AM  
]  
How long had it been?  
[  
2:52 AM  
]  
Hours?  
[  
2:53 AM  
]  
Days? Weeks?  
[  
2:53 AM  
]  
It had been 2 hours, by the clock.  
[  
2:53 AM  
]  
Each pair was stuck in a loving embrace, slowly the boys pulled out from inside the girls, but still making out intensely, unable to let go, fur dripping and sticky and a wet mess all over, and a smell too, but it was alright and it was golden.  
[  
2:54 AM  
]  
Until the 'ahem'.  
[  
2:54 AM  
]  
Oh fuck.  
[  
2:54 AM  
]  
Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck  
[  
2:54 AM  
]  
So excited and curious by this, all four fillies had forgotten the doors to the lab wide open. It was 11 pm. Who would be here???  
[  
2:55 AM  
]  
Zack stood over the doorway. He had been inspecting the rooms after hearing what he'd heard today, but the classrooms were locked, Ashia had said she was so sure of it earlier, and Zack could tell even before coming to visit her, she was too tired to notice. They had broken in.  
[  
2:55 AM  
]  
"Please don't tell anyone" was all Zamie could muster. Eight scared eyes.  
[  
2:56 AM  
]  
"Sure..." Zack droned with a certain regality. "On one condition".  
[  
2:56 AM  
]  
And this is the story of how the Academy became known for its glorious orgies.  
[  
2:56 AM  
]  
But where did it go from here?  
[  
2:56 AM  
]  
Well that's a story for another chapter...or another story.  
[  
2:57 AM  
]  
Let's just say Zack brought a lot of friends.  
[  
2:57 AM  
]  
THE END


End file.
